


serendipity

by starsupernova



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Army, Confessions, F/M, Fluff, Getting Together, Minor Character Death, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-20 22:10:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6027181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsupernova/pseuds/starsupernova
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(n.) finding something nice while looking for something else</p><p>[four separate fics for daiyui week 2015]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. selfish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daichi’s selfish and that’s the other thing he knows, but he doesn’t care when he’s in love, so he continues kissing down Michimiya’s neck and taking her out to dates and kissing her some more because he’s selfish.
> 
> It’s not going to last, because as many times as Michimiya gives into him, there’s no way she’s going to stay when she meets the one.
> 
> (They never do.)
> 
> daiyui week day one:  
>  **links** // partners

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank u so much to sara for organizing daiyui week and also getting me obsessed with this ship <3
> 
> enjoy!!

Daichi is not chained. **  
**

He thinks it's all he ever wanted, to be free from the cycle of _soulmates_ or whatever and he's always prided himself on the fact there were no links on him for anyone to attach to.

Until Michimiya.

She _has_ a soulmate, and Daichi knows this because when he tugs down the collar of his shirt to kiss down Michimiya’s neck, he sees the chain spiral out from beneath the fabric.

(Michimiya always pushes him away then, so Daichi _knows_.)

He’s in love and when he realizes it, it’s like something’s missing in his heart.

(It’s the lack of the chain around his wrist or down his leg or wherever the fuck it would be if he was really whole.)

Daichi’s selfish and that’s the other thing he knows, but he doesn’t care when he’s in love, so he continues kissing down Michimiya’s neck and taking her out to dates and kissing her some more because he’s selfish.

It’s not going to last, because as many times as Michimiya gives him into him, there’s no way she’s going to stay when she meets the one.

(They never do.)

He’s been in love before, fallen victim to kisses and hushed promises, but they’ve never stayed.

But Daichi has never been in love like he is now.

* * *

He’s being selfish and he knows it but he texts Michimiya anyway.

12:23:00 PM

To: Michimiya Yui

From: Sawamura Daichi

>> hey, you free to go out tonight? the yakisoba place across from the high school?

01:12:00 PM

From: Michimiya Yui

To: Sawamura Daichi

>> sorry, i was at vb practice! sure! around 7 is okay? (⌒‿⌒)

01:13:00 PM

To: Michimiya Yui

From: Sawamura Daichi

>> yeah that works, can’t wait to see you!

He looks back at the time stamps and flinches. He’s selfish, and oh god, he's in love.

* * *

“Sawamura!” she says excitedly as Daichi takes a seat next to her. She leans over and presses a kiss to his cheek, leaving behind a light mark from the strawberry lip gloss that he knows so well. “I ordered your favorite!”

The dress she’s wearing reveals her shoulders and collarbone and if he looks close enough, he can _just_ see the the black mark that is her chain.

He turns his gaze to his hands instead.

The flowery dress is perfect cream against her pale smooth skin and he wants her bad enough to scream, but she isn’t his.

He doesn’t touch her the whole night, no matter how many times she wraps her arms around him and curls her fingers around his and draws him in.

Michimiya’s like a magnet that the world gravitates towards, smiles and blushes and everything that a person would want, and Daichi is the luckiest person the world to have her.

(He can’t have her, and it hurts more than anything, and he has to break it, but he can’t, not when she’s a magnet and he is being pulled against his will.)

* * *

He doesn’t know how they get there, but it always ends up like this.

Michimiya Yui, pressed against the wall and victim to his kisses.

Sawamura Daichi, kissing her and victim to all that she is.

It isn’t hurried, it’s slow and warm and feels like it’s the last time that this is going to happen.

(It is, Daichi tells himself.)

It’s like clockwork and he knows to move away as soon as he sees Michimiya’s chain but this time he doesn’t.

(It’s the last time, he tells himself.)

“Sawamura...Sawamu—Daichi.”

“Yui.”

“Daichi, please, why—why?”

Daichi’s focused on kissing down her neck, hovering over the mark, and he looks up and Michimiya’s eyes are shimmering with tears—god, he’s so fucking selfish and it’s going to kill him.

“Yui, oh my god, I’m so sorry, I’m so sorry, what did I do, I’m so sorry,” he whispers like a prayer and hugs her tighter than ever.

(He doesn’t want to leave, although it’s the last time.)

“I love you, Daichi, I love you so much, please don’t go—”

“Shhh, shh,” Daichi whispers, drawing circles onto Michimiya’s back. “I won’t, I promise, I—”

(He’s lying. Because he’s selfish, he’s always been. He wants everything and can get nothing.)

He’s being pushed away and Daichi always liked Michimiya when she was like this, eyes blazing and voice lowered to a hiss, but never was it to him.

“You’re lying, Daichi, just tell me why you want to leave me. Because I love you and I don’t know if I could live without you.”

Her eyes are mournful now and Daichi hates this part, the emotions swimming behind Michimiya’s eyes like she’s about to burst.

He takes her hands in his so so carefully because he doesn’t want to burn her like he knows he already has.

“Yui, you’re not mine. I’m not meant for anyone but you can have so much more. Yui…”

He trails off because he says it so reverently, like Michimiya’s name is sugar on his tongue and he wants to taste it forever.

“You have a mark. You’re more than meant to be with me.”

Something shatters.

“What do you mean? You’re the one with the mark.”

“What? Yui, I don’t have a mark at all—”

“Daichi, neither do I.”

It’s silent for a while, because Daichi’s seen that mark and there’s no way that it’s not meant for someone (her _soulmate_ ), but she’s moving her hands away and to the buttons at the front of her dress, clicking them open slowly.

Daichi watches like a hawk, and there it is, the mark in all its full glory but—

It’s broken.

There’s a crack through the chain, splitting it in half.

Broken links.

“I’m not meant for anyone either. I’m meant for you.”

* * *

Daichi had wondered what it must feel like to glow, but he knows now.

When he kisses the spot where the chain on Michimiya’s skin cracks, he thinks that Michimiya must know too.

(It’s the last time, he tells himself.)

(It’s not.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope u liked!


	2. it's my fault

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The camouflage uniform hides her scars well, and she needs that when she’s out in the field with a gun in her hands.
> 
> Sawamura had protested but she knew what she wanted to do and she knew she wanted to fight and protect and there was nothing that Sawamura could do about it.
> 
> She misses him more that ever now because when she’s crouched in trenches and pressed against a building, she knows how much more comfortable it would be to lie in bed with Sawamura on a Saturday morning instead of fighting for her life.
> 
> daiyui week day two:  
>  **scars** // middle school

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH THE PAIN
> 
> scars is such an angsty prompt so i had to.

The camouflage uniform hides her scars well, and she needs that when she’s out in the field with a gun in her hands. **  
**

Sawamura had protested but she knew what she wanted to do and she knew she wanted to _fight_ and protect and there was nothing that Sawamura could do about it.

She misses him more that ever now because when she’s crouched in trenches and pressed against a building, she knows how much more comfortable it would be to lie in bed with Sawamura on a Saturday morning instead of fighting for her life.

“Yui!”

Mao is shaking her shoulder and Yui curses when she realizes that she zoned out on the _battlefield_.

“Yui, we have to go _now_.”

Yui snaps into action at Mao’s words and she hears a blast before ducking out from under the overhang and slipping into the building that they’d been leaning against.

It's a home, she realizes, from the blue and white striped wallpaper and the dining table in the middle of a quaint little kitchen.

And the wailing from the blue door on the right.

Yui and Mao share a glance.

“No,” Mao says just as Yui opens her mouth to speak. “I want to get it as much as you do but our mission is far from over. What are we supposed to do if we’re carrying a _baby_?”

“The medical unit’s only like two miles in the other direction, we can go there first—”

“The place is probably almost completely overrun by shelling by now,” Mao says and Yui’s heart deflates.

Mao is smart and Yui knows she’s right but Yui has always thought more with her heart than her head.

“Let's just check the house and leave.”

“But what if the place gets bombed?”

Mao whips around from looking through a closet and puts her hands on Yui’s shoulder. “Look, lives are lost in war and I sure as hell don't want those lives to be us, Yui. I have to protect us. I have to protect you..”

“For Sawamura.”

Yui’s throat closes at Mao’s words and she finds herself nodding and blinking away the uncomfortable feeling behind her eyes.

She looks up at the flickering light to find an excuse—you don’t cry on the battlefield—and that’s when she sees it.

She hates herself for not picking up on the faintest of beeping noises and it all happens too quickly.

The timer reads ten seconds.

“Mao!” she screams and Mao knows immediately, her face turning paler than ever.

Nine.

The baby wails and Yui knows it’s going to die if she doesn’t get it.

Eight.

Yui runs towards the blue door.

Seven.

Mao’s pushing her away, away from the door and closer, closer to the exit.

Six.

Yui’s screaming and the beeping is all she can hear.

Five.

A final shove and Yui’s out the door.

Four.

Mao isn’t.

Three.

The blue door is open and Mao is inside, too far away.

Two.

She’s not going to make it.

One.

_Run._

* * *

A chunk of brick has her leg trapped and it hurts so goddamn much.

Her head slowly clears as time passes but the dust around her just thickens.

There’s something warm and wet sliding down her back and Yui can’t move that part of her body either.

It’s likely that the metal overhang had shattered and pieces had impaled themselves into Yui’s back but it hurts less than the pain of not being able to save two people.

_I sure as hell don't want those lives to be us, Yui._

Mao had gone back for the child. She had risked herself for a person she did not even know because she wanted to save Yui.

There’s something warm and wet sliding down her face too.

It’s not blood this time.

_You don’t cry on a battlefield._

Through choking tears and blood-soaked fingers, she scrabbles for the walkie talkie around her waist.

“Team Swan, come in. Team Crow down. One fatality. Back up needed immediately. Over.”

The walkie talkie slips from her fingers and falls onto the ground.

Yui rests her forehead against the dust and rocks and cries.

The shards will leave scars into her back, she knows.

* * *

The honorary casket is sent back home and Yui goes home with it, crutch under one arm and bandages tightly wrapped around her torso.

Sawamura wraps his arms around her during the ceremony where the casket is lowered into the ground.

(It's all just for the ceremony. Mao’s body had not been recovered.)

* * *

Yui leans her forehead onto the mirror as Sawamura unwraps the bandages slowly and carefully. It has been two weeks and the wounds are still clear and a jarring red, the stitches standing out visible against it.

He takes a breath and lightly traces the wounds with the tips of his fingers. Yui’s slow and steady inhales hitch and Sawamura’s fingers stop.

“Are you alright?”

(It’s a stupid question.)

Yui doesn’t respond, but the tense muscles in her back relax and Sawamura continues mapping out her scarred skin beneath his fingers.

It’s silent besides the unsynchronized breathing and the whirr of the washing machine in the next room.

“Sawamura.”

Sawamura stops again at Yui’s voice, small and broken and beyond repair.

It comes out like a flood.

“Mao went to save the baby and she saved me too and now they're both dead and it’s all my fault. Sawamura, it's all my fault,” Yui shatters and curls her fingers around the edge of the marble sink counter.

“I can’t sleep without seeing her face in my eyes and she’s dead and she was my best friend. It's because of me, Sawamura, please, please, please…”

She doesn’t know what’s she’s pleading for but she’s repeating it over and over and she's saying that it's her fault over and over.

Then, Sawamura is whispering into her ear and rewrapping the bandages and carrying her to the bed. She’s digging her nails into Sawamura’s bicep and she screams as vivid images flash behind her eyes and it feels like blood is pouring from her scars again.

They’re on the bed and Sawamura is massaging calming circles into her shoulders and leans down to kiss her softly.

“I'm here for you, Yui. Always.”

He moves his lips to her shoulders and his hands to the bandages.

“It's not your fault.”

He moves his hands to her face and carefully wipes away the tears on her face.

“I'm here. I love you.”  

* * *

Every night is like this.

A cycle of unwrapping and shattering and breaking and crying and soothing.

A sleepless night of nightmares and visions behind her eyelids that has her tearing at them until Sawamura wakes and kisses each eyelid and stays awake with her for the rest of the night.

Every night is hell on Earth and everything reminds her of the war and of Mao and of the scars on her back and in her mind.

She finds herself screaming into an empty room the first night that Sawamura is not there for her and she dials his number with shaking fingers and he's suddenly there next to her again, kissing away her sorrow.

At least for a little while.

She hasn't had time to love Sawamura under the night terrors and the visions but she loves him more than anything and she tells him that on a good night when she doesn't end up crying herself to sleep.

Sawamura is caring and kind and he hasn't left her even though it's her fault and her back is marred by the presence of scars and her soul is darkened with the marks of war.

Sawamura is always there for her, even when she's screaming.

* * *

It's one of the bad nights and Sawamura’s already gone to sleep. Yui is shaking under the covers and squeezing her eyes tight enough together to create sparks of color behind her eyes, but no matter how much she tries, the images don't disappear.

Sawamura is snoring lightly and she doesn't want to wake him up but he loves her and the pain is too strong to bear on her own and—

An warm arm wraps around her waist tightly and a chest pressed itself into her scarred back.

“I'm here.”

* * *

When Sawamura whispers to Yui in the dead of the night, the glowing lamp next to them illuminates the back of Yui’s ear, where he notices a long thin scar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yell @ me on my tumblr (stxrsupernova) or my twitter (kiribakus).


	3. blind eyes and text messages

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Michimiya Yui and Daichi Sawamura are oblivious to their feelings, and their oh so tired friends try to help them with their frankly pathetic love lives.
> 
> Told through text message.
> 
> daiyui week day three:  
>  **messages** // **oblivious**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> djsjkdsf super dumb and ooc
> 
> i hope you can follow it haha

>> hi! is this michimiya from class 4? this is sawamura daichi, you gave me your number in class today? **  
**

>> hi sawamura-kun!! this is michimiya! how are you?

>> im good hbu?

>> great, thanks!

>> anyway so i saw you going into the courts this morning, do you play volleyball?

* * *

>> hey michimiya, sawamura and i are going out for dinner today, wanna come?

>> sure, ikejiri, thanks! where is it?

>> the yakisoba place around seven?

>> works for me!

* * *

>> um, michimiya?

>> yeah, sawamura?

>> do you want to go out to dinner today?

>> sure! same time, same place?

>> yep that's good :D

* * *

>> ikeriji-kun, why weren't you there when sawamura and i went out to dinner?

* * *

>> sawamura, you complete and utter idiot.

>> what?

>> you literally took michi-chan on a date to the same place we’ve been going to every friday for the past year.

>> it wasn't a date, ikejiri, we were just hanging out.

>> sawamura, i swear to god, i’m going to smack you.

* * *

>> hey sawamura?

>> yeah?

>> i heard you lost...im sorry im sure you tried your hardest! good luck next time! i think you're strong enough to win!

>> eek, sorry if that was too forward!

>> thanks michimiya :D that helped a lot

>> no problem! i believe in you!

* * *

>> michi-chan, do you like sawamura?

>> huh? of course! he's a great friend! you like him too, right, ikejiri?

>> oh god end me right now.

>> what?

>> never mind.

* * *

>> sawamura, the second you're not my captain anymore, im going to fight you.

* * *

>> sawamura, i never asked you what school you’re going to next year!

>> i’m going to karasuno! how about you?

>> wow me too! aaa i guess i’ll see you there ouo

>> yeah! ikejiri’s going to tokonami though…

>> aawww, well, we’ll still keep contact hopefully!

* * *

>> michimiya, what was the math homework?

>> sawamura….we’re not in the same class anymore.

>> oh sorry haha

* * *

>> good luck tomorrow in interhighs, sawamura ^~^

>> you too, michimiya!!

* * *

>> i’m sorry.

>> me too.

>> there’s next time?

>> only for you, sawamura.

* * *

>> mao, i think i like sawamura.

>> …..

>> ya think?

>> what?

>> yui, i’m going to _try_ to help you with your frankly pathetic love life. if there’s any saving that can be done.

>> maooooo

>> just trust me, yui.

* * *

>> dkfjksdfds CONGRATULATIONS!!!!!

>> THANKS MICHIMIYA!

>> I STILL CAN’T BELIEVE WE WON AGAINST SEIJOU!!

>> i’m DEFINITELY coming to see your match against shiratorizawa omg good luck!!

* * *

>> suga…….help me…..

>> yes, daichi?

>> i think i like michimiya. well. like like.

>> FINALLY.

>> I’VE BEEN WAITING FOR THREE WHOLE YEARS.

>> YOU DENSE POTATO.

>> potato?

>> ….just ask her out on a date, daichi?

>> i don’t think she likes me back though

>> oh my _god_.

>> what?? that’s perfectly logical right?

>> daichi, i’m done with you. i’m kicking you out as captain.

>> huh??

>> just ask her out, i’m sure everything will go fine.

* * *

>> mao.

>> yui.

>> he asked me on a date.

>> god bless.

>> well i think it’s a date?? it might be just to hang out? aaaaa i can’t do this aaaaaaaaaaa

>> yui, you’ll be fineee

>> aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

>> give me details after, though. i need to know everything.

* * *

>> ermm thank you for today, sawamura! it was really nice!

>> thank YOU, michimiya.

>> umm would you like to do it again?

>> of course :D

* * *

>> you’re leaving for uni next week, right, sawamura?

>> yeah…

>> i’ll miss you <3

>> it’ll work. i’ll come visit.

>> you’re going to tokyo, sawamura.

>> i’ll call often.

>> of course you will.

* * *

>> i have to be there for your graduation at three, yui?

>> yeah ^^ thanks for coming.

>> ya know, all the way from tokyo

>> anything for you <3

* * *

>> daichi, can you buy groceries today after work? my boss says i have to stay a little longer to take care of something.

>> sure, but don’t overwork yourself, okay?

>> got it

>> okay, love you!

* * *

>> mao, i’m pretty sure that daichi low key measured my ring finger size yesterday.

>> god bless, it’s been too long.

* * *

>> ikejiri, i’m going to propose.

>> it’s been fourteen years since i’ve imagined this day.

>> imagine it finally coming into fruition.

>> shut up, ikejiri.

>> MY PAIN, SAWAMURA. YOU DON’T UNDERSTAND IT.

* * *

>> suga, i’m going to propose.

>> ah, my not so dense potato.

>> make me best man.

>> it’s gonna be ikejiri.

>> goddammit.

* * *

>> i have a really bad feeling i’m going to destroy this diamond, daichi.

>> even you’re not that clumsy.

>> (◕‿◕)

* * *

>> yui, why aren’t you here?

>> i don’t think i could try on another dress for the death of me.

* * *

>> i’m nervous, yui.

>> me too.

>> i love you so much, i can’t believe we’re getting married.

>> i love you too.

>> more than anything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks 4 reading!


	4. some kind of blessing here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Her eyes land on Sawamura. 
> 
> Her insides twist a little as she looks at him, vaguely remembering middle school when she first saw him, remembering falling hard. 
> 
> It was a surprise to find out that he was going to Karasuno like she was, and it hurt even more when she realized that she wouldn't get anywhere with him. Yui’s too shy and Sawamura would never like someone like her anymore than a friend. 
> 
> daiyui week day four:  
> enchanted // **realizations**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aaaaaa happy new year and happy daiyui day!
> 
> i decided to post another entry finally~
> 
> the title is from 1000 ships by rachel platten!

There is no other word for the moment but euphoric. **  
**

When that last point is scored on the fifth set of the game, happiness hangs in the air as if it is tangible.

The crowd roars as Karasuno rejoices at their win against Shiratorizawa.

Michimiya Yui gazes down at the court, grinning, watching the shining faces of the players.

They’re on their way to Nationals, for the first time since the Small Giant.

Her eyes land on Sawamura.

Her insides twist a little as she looks at him, vaguely remembering middle school when she first saw him, remembering falling hard.

It was a surprise to find out that he was going to Karasuno like she was, and it hurt even more when she realized that she wouldn't get anywhere with him. Yui’s too shy and Sawamura would never like someone like her anymore than a friend.  

Yet, seeing him elated like that is almost enough for her.

Chizuru and Mao on either side of her share a single glance and smirk, putting their hands on Yui's shoulders and pushing her towards the stairs that led outside.

"Hey! W-what are you doing?" Yui protests and Chizuru grins.

"We're gonna go outside and wait for Sawamura."

Yui flushes, but they weren't done yet.

“Then we're gonna congratulate him and you're going to tell him how you feel about him," Mao finishes and Yui steps back from the pair, shaking her head.

"No way, I can't! There's no way that he'll actually say yes and I think I'll cry if he says no!" Yui says, but Mao just pats her, showing no sign of letting her go.

"Don't worry, there's no way he'll say no," she reassures and Chizuru smiles in agreement.

"Plus even if he does, there's still the boy in class 4," she adds and Yui blushes, rolling her eyes. Chizuru just winks in response.

She takes a breath and looks up from her sneakers. "Fine. Okay, I'll tell Sawamura."

All three girls break into grins and Yui's friends practically drag her out to the exit of the Sendai City Gym.

* * *

Yui, sitting on the closest bench, pokes a hole in her juice box and takes a gulp, trying to ignore the curling feeling of anxiety in her stomach.

"It'll be fine," Mao tells her and exactly at the same moment, the crows walk out of the door.

It isn’t hard to notice them, they’re basically emanating joy.

Chizuru stands up and puts her hands near her mouth to call out.  "Sawamura!"

Sawamura looks over at them from between his conversation with Sugawara and smiles.

Sawamura walks towards them and Yui shoots up to her feet, leaving the juice on the bench. She looks past Sawamura and her eyes land on Sugawara, who shoots her an obvious wink and goes on his way, following the rest of the team. Yui blushes and laces her fingers together behind her back.

"C-congratulations!" Yui chirps and Sawamura grins.

Yui forces a swallow past the lump in her throat.

"Thanks, Michimiya! We couldn't have done it without all of you cheering us on," Sawamura says.

"You were amazing!" Yui says and Sawamura's smile stays steady.

"Congrats," Mao drawls.

"Congratulations!" Chizuru adds.

“Thanks, Aihara, Sasaki,” Sawamura thanks both of them quickly, and then turns back to Yui.

"Oh and Michimiya, apparently there were scouts at the game! Asahi, Suga, or I might be scouted into a good university," Sawamura says excitedly and put his hands on Yui's shoulders. Yui jerks slightly at the touch and turns even more red.

Yui straightens up visibly and grins. "That's amazing! I'm sure that you will!"

She notices from the corner of her eye that her two friends are slipping away but Sawamura is touching her and she really doesn’t want to move away.

"I still can't believe we won against Shiratorizawa," Sawamura murmurs, shaking his head in disbelief.

He makes no move to take his hands off of her.

"Y-yeah," she agrees. "They were all insane."

She remembers Tendou Satori, the guess block monster, and Ushijima Wakatoshi, the left-handed ace, and a surge of pride shudders through her.

"I'm so happy," he says, and then his face splits into a goofy grin, and he hugs Yui, lifting her up and spinning around.

Yui wouldn't have been surprised if every person within 10 kilometers can hear her internal screaming.

She’s also pretty sure that she’s screaming out loud.

His chest is warm and solid and Yui's heart thumps with the force of the footsteps of a thousand elephants.

Before Yui could react, he set her down and pulls away. Yui swears that she sees a red tinge high on his cheekbones.

It’s adorable and confidence swells in Yui’s chest for a second.

(She goes for it.)

Yui leans in and kisses him—

(No, not on the cheek. Or the forehead or the nose or any other part of his body that could be interpreted as friendship.)

—on the lips.

Then the confidence vanishes and Yui explodes.

She resists the urge to crawl into a hole in the ground.

Sawamura’s staring. His hand floats up to brush across his lips and he seems so dazed that Yui decides that it’s the best time to escape. She turns to leave but Sawamura's other hand closes around her wrist and pulls her in close to kiss her again.

Again.

He must be drunk or delusional or at least out of his mind.

Yui moves away as soon as Sawamura pulls away and retreats to the bench.

Sawamura’s eyes focus and he snaps to attention, looking at Yui concernedly.

“I’m sorry! Are you okay? I mean...Suga said...I mean I didn’t realize...I'm...I'm so sorry!" Sawamura bursts out in one breath and Yui splutters.

"No, I...I do! I mean..." Yui buries her face in her hands in an effort to hide from her crush.

A beat of silence.

"Wait, um, you like me?" Sawamura says and Yui squeaks.

"Can I take that as a yes?" Yui keeps her face in her hands and nods slightly.

Another beat.

Sawamura takes an audible breath. "Me too."

"What?" Yui uncovers her eyes to look at Sawamura. There is a small blush on his cheeks and Yui gulps.

"I like you too.”

_Oh._

Yui's internal monologue of screaming intensifies. “Oh.”

Daichi’s cheeks become increasingly flushed as the seconds tick past and Yui moves her hands to her lap and twiddles them together as she realizes _her crush likes her back_.

Daichi shuffles over and sits next to her. “Um.”

Yui grabs his hand and laces their fingers together.

“Can I kiss you again?” Daichi asks in a small voice.

Yui’s head clears suddenly and then she’s smiling with all she has.

“Of course.”

His lips feel like coming home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading!


End file.
